


He dared me!

by stargazerlilith



Series: The Misadventures of Raising Magical Children [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, parenting issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Severus is away and the children are home on Holiday. What could possibly go wrong?





	He dared me!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: Just a little foray into parenting... I hope you enjoy!  
> Side note- I do not own these lovely characters.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth as the voices outside his study rose in volume. _By Merlin, he would finish this damn chapter for his book tonight. He had a deadline to meet. Deadlines don’t wait for school holidays or the antics of children. Some days, he was just done_ **_adulting_ ** _._

He sighed rubbing his eyes in weariness, before he picked up his quill and began to write again. He had almost finished when a resounding crash echoed throughout the house causing ink to spill all over his desk. Harry growled and push his back his chair  so hard that it toppled over. He stalked out of his study to the sight of the crash.

‘The Crash’ was a **_bloody fucking_ ** giant water slide in the middle of the drawing room. Harry groaned and dragged his hand down his face dramatically. _Just fucking perfect._ He used a sonorous charm to call all of his children down who were mysteriously missing.

He really wished his husband was home. _One bloody look- and poof-  magically behaved children. Well... maybe more reserved in their pranks. But -no- a fucking potions convention had spirited him off._

The sound of thundering feet had stopped and his beautiful children looked at him with feigned innocence. He knew better. He bet his wand that most of them would end up in Slytherin.

Harry glowered at his children- doing his best to impression of his husband- and lowered his voice an octave.  “And why pray tell is there a water amusement park in our drawing room?”

“Daddy, Prongs wanted to play in the water….,” his daughter Lily whined shuffling her feet and twirling her reddish hair. She had inherited her grandmother’s looks, but she was one hundred percent Severus’ daughter.

“The dog… wanted to play in water…” Harry muttered frowning down at his daughter.

“That’s right, daddy,” William countered, “it was for the dog...not uh uh ...cause...of a uh uh...ouch… That hurt Ethan.”

“Hush, William, you’re gonna get us in trouble,” Ethan growled making sure to elbow his brother in his stomach again.

Harry sighed and held the bridge of his nose before giving William “the look”. The look that every parent gives their child that they know will break them and in about... five… four...three...two...one…

“Lils dared Ethan to do it Daddy! I had nothing to do with it!” William stuttered shaking his head vigorously.

“WILLIAM!”

“You’re such a tattletale.”

“I’m not.”

“Are so.”

“I can’t believe you told Daddy! See if I let you help me again!”

“I didn’t think you actually use the spell!”

Harry just shook his head and watched the three of them bicker back and forth. He knew the perfect punishment for all three of them, and tried not to smirk.

“Enough! As punishment, you will not go the Quidditch match with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione this weekend. Furthermore, you will figure out how to dismantle this,” Harry bellowed gesturing towards the water slide, “ _without the use of magic_ ”.

Their collective inhaled breath spurred Harry to continue before they could utter a word, “and you will explain this to your father when arrives home. Now, I am going to finish this chapter and the three of you will behave. Do you understand?”

He watched them nod their heads dejectedly before he left them to their task. Closing the door to his study, he let out a sigh as he sat down in his chair.

_Only five more days until his Severus returns home._

_He could do this…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [**My Tumblr**](http://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/post/153802245539)


End file.
